Kimiko Ōtomori
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5’1 Weight: 110 lbs Markings: Nothing special, though she does often have dark circles beneath her eyes due to unhealthy sleeping habits. Physical Features: Kimiko is a rather unremarkable woman in many aspects. She isn’t very tall and is rather thin in general. Making for a mostly non-threatening visage. Some deem her “exotic” due to her features, but they are mostly uncultured swines in her humble opinion. Generally she isn’t considered to be a classic Pvethian beauty nor is any prose likely to be written about her gentle and maidenly demeanor. Of course, she doesn’t care about this in the slightest. Personality Kimiko is not one to sit still and relax, never was. Growing up the way she did, she didn’t have any choice but to be hardworking and extremely ambitious in order to get where she wanted to be. When she got older, she remained ambitious, working hard for everything she had and establishing a strong sense of independence and drive. It is seldom that anyone actually sees her not working. Does she even have a life outside of work? No one knows. Most describe her as harsh, easy to argue with but not so much to get along with. She has trouble seeing things from different points of view, even if she is in the wrong (which according to herself, happens very seldom). In a way she holds a lot of silent anger that makes her unapproachable and almost impossible to negotiate with. This fits her profession well and she is known to be ruthless when provoked. Personally, she likes to see it as setting an example for others. She has no fear of god nor anyone else and will not shy from chewing them out and punishing them if they’re not following her orders. However, she also has an awareness of her position and knows when it is best to hide her displeasure. Other than that she is blunt and unforgiving, closely following the motto of: “The law isn’t fair, but, it is what’s right.” But, she does have a softer side, although it is very well hidden beneath layers upon layers of ice. She has a massive soft spot for children. But, work and order always seem to remain her two true loves – at least usually. She has never had time to explore herself in a romantic sense. Making her hopelessly lost and often cold when rare attempts at establishing a connection is made. The expectations and stress placed on her by her family only making her more cynical than she already is. Abilities Favored Weapon: The pen is mightier than the sword in her opinion Weapon Skill: N/A Combat style: N/A Magic: N/A Other Information: Kimiko is intelligent, a prodigy by all accounts and she has the skills to match her reputation. She is highly educated within law (to the point of knowing most of the Pvethian law book by heart), economics and other stately subjects - though her favorite subject is mathematics. Though her social skills aren’t the best, Kimiko is well-versed in basic court etiquette and does a great deal of reading in her meager spare time - making her rather aware of different customs and cultures. She’s also supposed to have a knack for board games (card games included), but this may just be a rumor. History Kimiko’s early childhood was a normal one for a child of her status. Her old nurses fondly remembering her as quite a happy little tot who enjoyed listening to stories and playing pretend. It was when she was old enough to begin her schooling that things took a turn. Not because she did poorly at her studies but because she excelled at them to such a degree that her parents saw it fit to make them her entire life. To such an extent that some courtiers shared rumors among themselves that she had some sort of disease which made her parents isolate her. While other youths attended tournaments and dances, Kimiko sat alongside her tutors locked inside a study. Always terrified of disappointing her parents whose demands always seemed to become greater and greater with every week that passed. As many others, Kimiko had no choice but to attend Inkveil academy when her parents chose to send her there. Not that she protested it, as the heir it was her duty to walk the path that had been laid down for her. Law and economics may not have been her prefered subjects, but she studied diligently anyway. It was to the point that when her father perished after his ship was attacked by pirates while on a diplomatic endeavor, Kimiko did not return home for his funeral. Something which remains an open wound in the family. Having graduated early from Inkveil academy, Kimiko went to Port Ester to work for the local high judge as an assistant and apprentice. She remained there for a few years until her early twenties - having clawed her way up the ranks and landed a job as a judge herself while at the same time earning a reputation for having an almost unrivalled encyclopedic knowledge of law (at least for her age) as well as being known for handing out harsh sentences. After this, she relocated in order to serve a few years as the high judge of Luton - something which caused great scandal at the time. Even though she proved to be highly adept in her new position. Of course, the scandal that came with her move to be Luton’s high judge was nothing compared to the one that grew forth when she was appointed Judge Magister of Pveth after king Vahn’s death. A position which Kimiko never thought she would find herself in but also one which she didn’t dare reject. details will be added as RP progresses